Ponyo Entertainment's Project Group
by Ponyo Ent
Summary: Daripada pusing mikirin Konser Final acara Channel sebelah, lebih baik membantu CEO Ponyo dan Bapak Jaehwan yth untuk memilih project group pertama Ponyo Entertainment. Kami butuh pendapat dan sarannya, Terimakasih. / Ponyo Ent / produce 101 season 2


**[PENGUMUMAN]**

 **1st Ponyo Entertainment Group Project**

.

Hari ini, Ponyo Entertainment akan mengeluarkan pengumuman terkait pembentukan Group baru sekaligus pertama keluaran Agensi kami ini.

Audisi pemilihan trainee sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi baru kami tampilkan sampai episode 2. Kemungkinan kami akan menampilkan 6 episode Audisi untuk memperkenalkan para peserta berbakat yang diambil Ponyo Entertainment sebagai salah satu trainee kami. Kami juga sudah merilis project mini film yang bisa kalian lihat di akun official kami.

Kami selaku perwakilan dari Ponyo Entertainment, ingin meminta pendapat terkait Group pertama dari Ponyo Entertainment.

Berikut adalah daftar pilihan group yang sedang kami siapkan :

1\. **YDSG atau YoungDongPoPang**

\- Terdiri dari empat trainee, yaitu Im Youngmin, Kim Donghyun, Jung Sewoon (CEO Ponyo Ent), dan Lee Gwanghyun.

\- Kemungkinan akan mengusung genre Hiphop accoustic untuk lagu pertamanya.

2\. **KenCallTaeGyun Si**

\- Terdiri dari empat trainee, yaitu Takada Kenta, Kim Yongguk, kim Taedong, dan Kim Sanggyun.

\- Memiliki tiga kewarganegaraan yang berbeda. Yaitu Jepang, China, dan Korea.

\- Memiliki tambahan member, yaitu Kim Sihyun.

3\. **JBJ atau Just Be Joyful**

\- Terdiri dari tujuh trainee, empat orang diantaranya adalah anggota KenCallTaeGyun. Yaitu, Takada Kenta, Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kim Sanggyun, No Taehyun, Kim Donghan, dan Kwon Hyunbin.

4\. **98Line**

\- Terdiri dari 7 Trainee yang berkelahiran tahun 1998. Yaitu, Kim Donghyun, Kim Donghan, Kim Sihyun, Kwon Hyeop, Ha Minho, Han Jongyeon, dan Lee Junwoo.

\- Mungkin ada tambahan member ketika debut nanti. (kandidat teratas adalah Lee Gwanghyun, Lee Gunhee, dan Yeo Hwanwoong).

5\. **YBF atau Your Boyfriend**

\- Terdiri dari 7 trainee. Yaitu, Kim Donghyun, Kim Donghan, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Sanggyun, Seo Seonghyuk, dan Yoon Yongbin.

\- Member dari YBF rata-rata memiliki aura Boyfriend Able sehingga dinamakan Your Boyfriend.

6\. **Hot Chilli** **Tribe**

\- Terdiri dari 7 member yaitu Choi Minki, Takada Kenta, Hong Eunki, Lee Gunhee, Son Dongmyeong, Ahn Hyungseob, dan Lee Daehwi.

\- Mempunya 2 Sub Group.

\- Classy Chilli from HCT = Choi Minki, Takada Kenta, Hong Eunki, dan Lee Gunhee.

\- Baby Chilli from HCT = Son Dongmyeong, Ahn Hyungseob, dan Lee Daehwi.

7\. **V**

\- Terdiri dari 5 member. Yaitu, Kim Jaehwan (Bapak Konglomerat), Ha Sungwoon, Park Woodam, Yoo Hoeseung, dan Lee Gunhee.

\- V = vocal. Jadi group ini adalah group vocal.

8\. **Ponyo-Bapak**

\- Terdiri dari Jung Sewoon (Ponyo) dan Kim Jaehwan (Bapak). Merupakan special group duo yang dibuat oleh Ponyo dan Bapak sendiri.

9\. **D'bngcd**

\- Terdiri dari 7 orang. Kang Daniel, Ong Sungwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Bae Jinyoung, Park Woojin, Kim Samuel, dan Lai Guanlin.

\- kalian pasti sudah tahu maksud dari nama group ini.

10\. **Nuna's**

\- Terdiri dari 4 member. Kim Samuel, Yoo Seonho, Justin Huang, dan Lee Woojin.

\- Terdiri dari 4 trainee termuda yang dapat menggentarkan hati para nuna fans.

11\. **PDMS atau PongDyuMenSeu**

\- Terdiri dari 4 trainee dengan vocal menarik hati. Yaitu, Joo Jinwoo, Kim Seongri, Kim Yongguk, dan Kim Yehyeon.

\- Merupakan group balad yang masing-masing trainee tentunya memiliki keunikan vocal tersendiri.

\- Akan berusaha yang terbaik agar dapat menjadi 2AM kedua.

12\. **Cheonsa atau 1004 atau Angel**

\- Terdiri dari 7 member dengan hati yang sangat baik. Yaitu, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Jung Sewoon, Kim Donghyun, Ahn Hyungseob, Kim Yongguk, dan Kim Samuel.

13\. **Not Alay**

\- Terdiri dari 6 trainee. Yaitu Takada Kenta, Park Woojin, Lee Woojin, Yoo Seonho, Byun Hyunmin, dan Kim Taemin.

\- Bukan alay, hanya terlalu unik.

14\. **The Chainsvaper**

\- Terdiri dari 5 trainee, yaitu Yoo Hoeseung (vocal), Jung Sewoon (gitaris), Yoo Seonho (pianis), Kim Donghyun (bass gitaris), dan Hwang Minhyun (Drummer).

\- Merupakan project Group band pertama dari Ponyo Ent.

15\. **Boy's Generation** (Nama group belum official)

\- Terdiri dari trainee berkelahiran 1999. Yaitu Byun Hyunmin, Kim Yehyeon, Son Dongmyeong, Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Joo Haknyeon, Seo Seonghyuk, Choi Seunghyun dan Ahn Hyungseob.

\- Member dari group ini merupakan Trainee-trainee terupdate dan famous di sekolahnya masing-masing.

\- Karena umurnya yang masih muda, tahun ini semua Member HIT.z menempati kelas 3 SMA.

16\. **Swagy**

\- Terdiri dari 9 Trainee. Yaitu, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Taemin, Kim Sanggyun, Lai Guanlin, Ha Minho, Woo Jinyoung, Im Youngmin, Kwon Hyunbin, dan Choi Junyoung.

Itulah 16 Group yang telah kami perkenalkan. Mohon beri kami vote, pendapat dan masukkan atas group-group yang telah kami siapkan. Vote dan pendapat dapat dikirim melalui review. Karena sesungguhnya satu pendapat dari kalian sangat berharga bagi kami. Terimakasih.

ㅡStaff Ponyo Entertainment.


End file.
